Happy Camper: A Kim Possible One Shot
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: Shortly after Kim and Ron first met, the Possibles invited young Ronald on a camping trip. This is that story of friendship, and life changing situations.


"Daddy! Can Ron and I stay in our own tent tonight? Please!"

"Oh... I, uh..." James Possible stammered, suddenly aware of his young daughter and her friend standing behind him.

"Sure, Kimmie." Anne Possible said, looking through the stack of polaroids that were strewn on the picnic table. "Just remember that we'll be right beside you if you get scared." she smiled.

Kim crossed her arms and made a face. "We're not scared of nothin'! Right, Ron?" she asked her blonde, freckle faced best friend.

"What's to be scared of out here?" he asked, looking around the campground.

"Lions, tigers, and bears... you know, basic woodsy stuff." Kim replied, raising her hands in a claw like fashion and growling.

"R-really?" Ron asked.

"But don't worry." Kim said. "I'll protect you."

"Thanks, Kim." Ron smiled.

Kim looked at him for a moment and grinned. "Grr!" she shouted, his voicing reaching a new octave.

Ann watched as her daughter chased Ronald Stoppable around the camp. "You two stay close!" she shouted after them.

"We will!" Kim shouted back.

"Oh James, would you look at this?" Anne asked her husband. She held up a picture taken earlier that day of Kim and Ron at the beach. Kim was so proud of herself for teaching her friend how to swim. The little red haired girl in pig tails had a smile so big that she couldn't open her eyes. Ronald looked shocked at what he had just managed to accomplish, standing in his goggles and snorkel set. "Aren't they cute?" Anne giggled.

James stepped away from the barbecue to have a look at the photograph. "Sure are, hon." he smiled.

"James, what's wrong?" Anne asked as the man's smiled fell slightly.

"Er... I'm just wondering if letting them stay in the same tent is such a good idea." James replied, sitting down. "It's not like they're the same..."

"Oh James, they're just kids." Anne smiled. "I think it's cute! It's not like it means they're going to end up a couple or anything. They're best friends!"

"You're right, honey." James smiled.

"Besides, with the Stoppables looking after the twins for the weekend, it might be nice to spend some alone time together." Anne commented, sifting through the other photos with a wry grin.

"Oh..." James said, catching on.

"Honey? The hamburgers?" Anne asked, gesturing to the barbecue that was billowing smoke. James leapt up, lifting the hood to reveal small, charred discs that crumbled when he touched them with the flipper. Anne signed, digging through the grocery bag beside her. "I wonder if Ron likes Mexican?"

* * *

"I think it's so awesome that you can read, Kim." Ron said, looking at the pictures of the story book as Kim read the story. They laid together in their pajamas, Ron holding a flashlight while Kim turned the pages. "I wanna be a Kung Fu master when I grow up!"

"Don't be silly, Ron. Normal people don't become Kung Fu masters." Kim retorted, closing up the story book untitled 'The Monkey Master'.

"Maybe I don't want to be normal!" Ron pouted, crossing his arms.

"Go to bed, kids." James Possible stated from the tent next to them.

"Okay, Daddy!" Kim replied, sullen. She tucked herself into her sleeping back and laid her head down.

Ron put his legs into his own sleeping bag and pulled a raccoon skin hat from his back pack. "Cool, huh?" he asked as he placed it on his head.

"Hey, why don't I have one of those?" Kim asked, reaching for the hat.

"Cuz you're a girl!" Ron stated. Instantly, the children could hear Mr. Possible begin to choke and sputter.

"Uh, kids... what are you doing?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Just showing Kim my Daley Crockett hat, sir!" Ron said, pulling it off.

"Oh... alright then... go to sleep now." he said, despite Mrs Possible's laughter.

"Okay!" the two children whined together.

"Ron?" Kim whispered as Ron turned off the flashlight.

"Yeah, Kim?" Ron asked, snuggling into his sleeping bag.

"Are we gonna be best friends forever?" Kim asked.

"You know it." Ron assured her. "Kim?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Thanks for letting me come camping. This was badical!" Ron exclaimed.

"Badical?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, it's like... good kinda bad and radical, all in one." Ron explained.

"Anytime, Ron." Kim said, putting her thumb in her mouth as she began to drift off to sleep.

"I'm gonna ask my parents to take me." Ron said excitedly. "Good night, Kim."

"G-night, Ron." Kim murmured around her thumb.

"Good night, Rufus." Ron whispered to the air before falling asleep.

* * *

"So how do you think the Stoppables fared?" Anne asked her husband as they approached the front door of the Stoppable household with Ron and Kim in tow.

"The twins aren't even crawling yet. How difficult could it be?" James asked, ringing the doorbell.

The door opened quickly and inside stood Mr. Stoppable with jam on one cheek, tiny finger prints on his glasses, and wearing a dirty button up shirt. The Possibles stood there a moment, staring, before commenting. "Uhm... care to trade?" James asked, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Dad!" Ron shouted, diving through the door to hug his father's legs. "Mom!" he shouted again as his mother appeared behind his father with twin baby boys in her arms. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were red and her voice cracked as she spoke.

"This is the first time they've slept all weekend..." she said as both Possibles reached out for each of the little boys.

"Thanks for watching Jim and Tim." Anne said. "I know they can be a bit of a handful..."

"We're never having another one..." Ron's mother stated before closing the door.

* * *

For three years Ronald Stoppable told his parents how much he wanted to go camping again. Three years later, they sent him to Camp Wannaweep. His life was changed forever...

* * *

This story was inspired by a picture I found a long time ago on Deviant Art by LionHeartCartoons. While the story surrounding the picture is different, I felt it fitting to include it here.

lionheartcartoon./art/KP-Storytime-18807645


End file.
